A Familiar Face
by Wolfwind97
Summary: Request from snowflake13300. Alex Rider is now back at his school without MI6 currently troubling him. However, he meets a familiar face in the school hallway; a person he has not seen in a while. IS GOING TO BE REWRITTEN!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a request from snowflake13300. I know this is extremely short, but it is just a starter chapter! **

**Alex**

Just when I thought my life could continue like a normal teenagers, I had to be proved wrong. Tom and I walked up the school steps, well, it was more like running. Tom slammed open the door and we ran down numerous hallways to get to our first class. When we rounded a corner, I slammed into somebody and nearly lost my balance. "Sorry!" I yelled back at the unknown person. Tom reached the door first and opened it; both of us reached our desks at the same time. Not even a second later, the tardy bell rang. We both sighed as our classmates laughed at us for nearly being late. The science teacher, Mr. Parsons, glared at us before beginning the lesson.

I looked over at Tom, who was grinning from ear to ear. A few seconds later a note landed onto my desk and I opened it. _That was the closest we have ever been to recieving a detention in a week._ I laughed, Tom could be so clueless sometimes.

After grabbing my pencil, I wrote back, _Nice to see you are confident, but Mr. Parsons will probably want to talk to us after class. _I threw the paper and hit Tom in the head with it to show I was basically calling him an idiot.

My friend wrote something else down before throwing it back to me. _We can not stay after class! That will make us late for our next one!_ I looked over at Tom then shrugged. I knew that we may be late for our next class, but we arrived here before the bell rang. So, technically, we were not late. I done my best to pay attention to Mr. Parsons' long lecture, but he was just too boring. I sat there in a half daze counting down the seconds until this class would be over. Finally, the bell rang for us to go to our next class. Before Mr. Parsons could talk to me, I blended in with the crowd and escaped the room. Luckily, I was not late for my next class which was Spanish. Even though I was fluent in the language, I figured it would be an easy grade. After that class, we were allowed a forty-five minute break. Usually I walked around with Tom, but he was nowhere in sight, so I was left to walk alone until I found another familiar face.

Even though I was searching for a familiar face, I never expected to run into this person. After rounding a corner, somebody bumped into me and dropped their books onto the floor. "Sorry." I said and knelt to help the girl pick up the scattered books and papers. I grabbed the last book and gave it to her, "Sorry, I have been running into people all day."

"Well, it it a habit you need to break!" The girl snapped and looked up at me.

My heart froze along with my mind. I could not believe I had met this girl yet again. The last meeting I had with her had not went so well, in fact, I did not even really say goodbye. Actually, I knocked her out with a dart that came out of the spine of a Harry Potter book, but I had to keep her from revealing who I really was and what I did that day that saved both of our lives. "No way." I finally said, "Fiona Friend?"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I built a fortress out of writer's blocks, but it soon came crumbling down. Here is the next chapter.**

**Fiona**

I looked up at the boy who had ran into me. Before I could say anything, he asked a question. "What are you doing here?"

"Who are you?" I asked.

He looked stunned, "Right. I see, you must still be mad at me." He handed me the last book, "If you do not want to acknowledge me, then I will not acknowledge you. Goodbye." After that, he stood up and left leaving me standing there confused.

I went to my first class and sat down in a seat. Somehow, I started talking to some other girls and they accepted me in their group immediately. Hours later, at lunch, I sat with my new friends from my first class. They were mostly gossiping, but I was just glad to not be a loner.

"Did you hear Druggie is back?" One of them, Sam, said.

"Really? He should just stay with his gang and leave this school alone." Another, Carmen, replied.

I was confused, "Who is Druggie?"

The others pointed across the cafeteria; I looked around and saw who they were talking about. "Him? He ran into me just before first class. He seemed alright, there is no way he is a druggie."

"Those scars on his arms and face, where do you think he got them, Fiona." Sam asked.

I shrugged.

"He is apart of a gang and, when Rider does not give them what drugs they want, they beat him up." Carmen replied. "Now do you think he's 'alright'?"

I sighed, "Okay, if he is apart of a gang, then why is that kid hanging around him. I mean, 'Druggie' is what eighteen?"

"Wrong, he is fifteen." Sam said.

I did not believe them, but I let the subject drop. I just watched the two boys carefully as they ate, wondering who they both really were.

"Hey, Fiona. There is a football game tonight, you want to come?" Carmen asked.

I nodded, "Yeah, I will come. At what time?"

"Six o'clock."

"I will be there." I replied.

***Later that night: Six o'clock***

I arrived just as the game was starting, but I did not really pay attention to it. Instead, I tried to find my friends. They were around a bunch of other teens and I walked over to them. Immediately, they introduced me to the others. We all talked until one of the boys said, "They have Druggie cornered." I looked back at the field and realized the boy was right. Druggie was cornered and he just stood there, waiting. The boy, Druggie's only friend, stood twenty feet away, unmoving. Druggie balanced the ball on his foot then launched the ball straight up in the air. The boys surrounding him lunged forward just as Druggie kicked the ball. It went flying toward his friend, who kicked it and sent it backward to another player. That player let the ball hit the ground before kicking it into the goal. It was a pretty neat move, but I soon realized people only cared about the ones who make it into the goal.

The game continued for a while longer and our team eventually won. People were leaving now and I started to leave too. I walked past the locker room building and saw the team leaving, Druggie came out a few minutes later, though. I ignored him and continued walking to the parking lot to where my father was supposed to pick me up. I stood there for a while, everybody had left, and I heard laughter come from behind me. I turned around and saw four men coming toward me. I backed away a little, then they started running at me. I turned around and fled through the parking lot. I was faster than them, but what I saw up ahead made my heart sink. There was Druggie and his friend running at me. _They are all in this together. These guys must be apart of Druggie's gang the others were talking about. What do I do?_ They continued to run at me and I veered to the left, trying to get away. I continued running, but I looked back when I heard a cry of pain. I fell to the ground, exhausted. What I saw confused me. Druggie and his friend was standing between me and my pursuers and one of the men was on the ground. _Are they all apart of the same gang? _Then, Druggie's friend started walking toward me and I started to run again.

"Don't run. I am not going to hurt you, okay." He said. _Right, that is what they all say. _I thought. He held out his hand, "Alex and I can get you out of here. Trust me on that."

I looked back at Druggie and the others and realized they were fighting. As far as I could tell, Druggie was winning. I looked back at the boy in front of me who still ahd his hand out. I grabbed it cautiously and he dragged me to my feet. We both watched the fight until it was finally over. Druggie walked back to us with a bruise on his cheek and a split lip. He looked at me, "Are you okay?"

I was shaking, but I nodded my head.

"Alex, I think we should walk her home. Look at her, she is in shock. Besides, she does not need to be out here while it is dark." The other one said.

Alex sighed, "Yeah, I know." He looked at me, "Who were you waiting on?"

"My father." I replied.

He nodded, "We will walk you home. Tom, you have your cell phone?" He nodded and gave Alex the phone. "Here," He handed the phone to me. "Call your dad. Before you say anything, the phone is made special and you will have service anywhere you go."

I nodded and called my dad. "Dad, where are you?"

"My car is broke down, but I will try to find somebody to come and get you." He replied.

"Never mind, some friends of mine are going to walk me home." I said.

"Okay, just be careful." He hung up the phone. I gave the cell phone back to Tom, "Thanks."

They both nodded. "We better get going." Alex said and we all started walking out of the parking lot.

I stopped in my tracks, "Alex." He looked at me, "I finally remember now."

He smiled, "I was wondering when you would."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry it has taken so long for me to update and this stupid chapter is way too short! I'm ashamed of myself. I honestly forgot about this story. I need some time to gather my thoughts on how I am going to continue this story, but thanks for your brilliant patience. Also (does anybody remember the television show **_**Flight 29 Down**_**?) I am writing a fic about that once popular show as well. Regardless of how many stories I am working on, I will still take requests *hint hint*.**

**Tom**

After we walked Fiona home, Alex and I started to walk to my house. There was nothing but silence for most of the way, but I could not stay silent for long. "So, Alex. That was the girl you talked about after your mission from that school, right?"

"Yes, Tom." He looked over at me, "Do not start telling me that I need to go out with her."

I was surprised, "How did you know what I was going to say?"

He rolled his eyes, "Did it ever occur to you that _you_ can ask her out? Oh, yeah, too bad she has a boyfriend."

"So that is what is bothering you! She already has a boyfriend; that's why you refuse to ask her out." I replied, feeling proud of myself for figuring it out.

"No, Tom. I do not like her like that. After all, she and her friends tried to shoot me. Then, later on that day, she claimed it was 'just for fun'. So, no I do not like her." He replied.

I was confused, "Then why did you save her back there?"

"I was repaying the favor to her father. After all, he was the one who let me live under his roof until I was able to go to that school. If Grief had found out about that, he would have been murdered." He sighed, "Besides, I'm not the type of person to stand on the sidelines when somebody else is being cornered like that."

I sighed, "Why do you always have a comeback?"

He laughed, "Because you ask the right questions."

We walked a little bit, but I eventually broke the silence, "You know, I might just follow your advice."

"Advice?"

I nodded, "Yep. The part of me asking her out."

He laughed, "Yeah right Tom." I looked at him without smiling and he stopped laughing. "Seriously?"

"Is it really such a bad thing?" I asked.

"Well, yeah. She tried to shoot your best friend!" Alex grinned, "Tom, if you like her then go for it. I'm warning you though, don't let her around any guns. She'll kill you in a hearbeat."

I sighed, "For some reason, she sounds dangerous. Are you sure she's not your type?"

"No way." He laughed. "Just remember that she nearly murdered your friend."

"Will do and advice taken on the gun." I stated and we continued walking.

***Monday***

**Unknown**

I held the cell phone to my ear and smiled at the new report. "Regardless who is with our target, bring them in too. We could use the friends as leverage as well as the target. Continue on with your mission and strike at the designated time. Goodbye, I expect to see you here in a few days."

"Yes, sir." The man on the other line replied and hung up. I smiled, everything was moving smoothly.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Busy, busy, busy, and... wait... still busy. I hope you can guess that I have been busy.**

**Fiona**

I sat with my friends at the lunch table. I had a sleeveless shirt on and Carmen saw the scrape on my elbow. "What happened?" She asked.

"I was attacked the night of the game." I stated and remembered I had not told them about what happened that night.

They all gasped, "Who was it?" Sam asked.

"Just a group of guys I didn't know. Anyway, I'm fine." I tried to get off-topic.

"How did you get away? Did you fight them all off? Did some cute boys come and rescue you?" They all asked.

I smiled, "Actually, two cute boys did save me. In fact, they go to this school."

"Who?" They all demanded.

"Alex Rider and Tom Harris." I stated.

Carmen choked while she was taking a drink of water and the others just stared. "You're joking, right?" Carly asked.

"No, I'm not." I sighed, "What is so bad about them? I know for a fact that Alex is not taking or selling drugs and Tom is a nice, funny guy. Why is everybody against them?"

Sam put her hand on my shoulder, "Listen, those two are not people to hang out with. It will be best if you stay away from them. If you keep on talking like you are, then you will not have any friends."

I shook my head, "You're wrong. I'll have them. Now, excuse me, but I am going to walk around with them."

"They're not your real friends! They'll only use you!" Sam remarked.

"Well, you lot are obviously not my friends either if you can not trust my judgement. Later." I walked away, searching for Alex and Tom. I found them walking around in the hallways with people shouldering them roughly. I fought my way through the crowd and walked beside of Tom. "Hey."

He jumped, "Hey. What are you doing here? We're not the best people to hang out with right now. You will sink to the bottom of the totem pole if you are seen hanging out with us."

"So, I don't care. If people have anything to say, then let them say it. They would not risk their lives for me like you two did." I replied.

Tom glanced at Alex then looked at me, "You sure?"

I nodded.

"Okay, I'm cool with that. You Alex?" Tom asked his best friend.

He nodded, "I just wonder what rumors will spread around now." He laughed, "Oh well, they are all lies anyway. I wonder how bad and unbelievable they will get now."

***Thursday***

I laughed at the new rumor. Supposedly, I am Alex's drug organizer, which is definately not true. People stare at Alex, Tom, and I when we walk through the hallway and sit in our classes. Teenagers these days will believe anything. That evening, I began to walk hom after school let out. I was walking alone at first, until Tom caught up to me."Hey, Fiona."

"Tom, what are you doing here?" I asked.

He looked nervous, "I just wanted to walk you home. What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing, but why are you so nervous?" I raised and eyebrow as he laughed.

"Me, nervous? Come on, I don't get nervous! Why would I be nervous?" He laughed.

I shrugged, "I don't know why, that is why I asked you. Now, seriously, what's wrong?"

"Would you believe me if I said 'nothing'?" He asked.

I shook my head, "Nope."

"Darn it... I'm fine, nothing to worry about." Tom stated desperately, so I just left him alone.

After a few minutes of silence and walking Tom said, "Fiona... Do you think I'm crazy?"

"Yeah, why do you ask that?" I replied.

He gulped, "Am I just being crazy or are there seven men following us along with two cars?" I went to look, "No... " Tom stated, "Take out your cell phone, call Alex, then pretend you're looking for somebody on the street. Do not let them know that we're on to them."

I grabbed my phone out of my pocket and dialed Alex's number. As the phone rang, I looked around the street and saw the same people. "Hello?" I heard Alex say through the phone.

"Alex, it's me Fiona. Wait, Tom wants to talk to you." I gave Tom the cell phone.

Tom started laughing, "Hey, Alex! How are you doing? Well, we're on Sanders Boulevard and we're waiting for you to meet us here." There was a moment pause. "Yeah, we'll meet you there. Bye." He gave the phone back to me, grabbed my hand, and we walked over to a Italian restaraunt. Tom looked behind us before quickening his pace. "Alex is going to meet us in an alley just a few minutes away from here. In the meantime, we really need to ditch these perverts following us." He lead me out a back door and we began to run to a fire escape. "Climb." We were halfway up the ladder when the restaraunt door burst open.

A man looked up, "There they are." He said to the men behind him, "After them."

"Hurry." Tom said. "Wait, give me your phone."

"Why?" I asked. "This is really not the right time, Tom."

"Just do it, trust me." He stated desperately and I gave him the cell phone. I heard the sound of the camera and I finally reached the roof of the building. Tom was climbinf up the ladder as fast as he could, but a hand grabbed his leg. He threw the cell phone up to me, "Send it!"

I looked at the screen. Tom had indeed taken a picture of one of the men's jacket and he was sending it to Alex. I finished sending it and called Alex. "Fiona?"

"Alex, please where are you?" I asked. When he told me he was close to the alley, my heart sank. "We're at some sort of Italian restaraunt..."

"Fiona, put Tom on the phone." Alex replied.

I watched helplessly as Tom kicked the man in the face and continued to climb. I grabbed his hand and helped him onto the roof and we began to run again. I handed Tom the phone.

He stated breathlessly. "We're cornered... What now?" There was a pause. "Are you crazy? Alex, I'm not sure if I can do that. Okay, okay, I'm looking around. There is nothing here." He cursed under his breath and I looked to see one of the men was on the roof, "Alex, they're on the roof..."

"Get them!" A man yelled.

"Alex, text message... Do you have it?" Tom asked. "That's who we're up against." Tom ended the call and threw my cell phone as far as he could before four men tackled him to the ground.

"Tom!" I yelled as three men grabbed my arms and pinned them behind my back. I kicked, trying to hit something, anything, but the men were too strong.

One of them whispered in my ear, "We're after you, not the boy. If you keep struggling, then your boyfriend is as good as dead."

I looked over at Tom, who continued to struggle. He had a bloody nose and lip, and a cut stretched from one side of his forehead to the other. A man punched him in the stomach a few times then hauled him to his feet with the help of another man. I started to struggle again.

"Show the girl what we mean by the phrase 'as good as dead'." My abductor stated.

The men smiled and dragged Tom to the edge of the building. Tom, realizing what was happening, began to fight again. Then, a man grabbed Tom by his shirt collar and held him over the edge of the building.

"No, don't!" I yelled and stopped struggling.

The man threw Tom into a large pile of cinder blocks, causing the tower of blocks to sway and then collapse. I stared in fear at the pile, because I could barely see my friend who was trapped, motionless under a hundred pounds of cement.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm so sorry I have not updated in forever! School has finally went out and I am up late at night writing fanfics, so I have caught up quite a bit! Thank you all for reading this story!**

**Alex**

I looked at the text Tom sent me and cursed. "How did you two get involved in this?" I muttered under my breath and ran faster than ever. I reached the street Tom and Fiona were in and realized there were eight Italian restaraunts. _Could they have been a bit more specific?_ I wondered before using the fire escape to climb onto the roof on one of the buildings. There was no sign of a struggle up here and I looked around at the other roofs. I noticed one roof had cinderblocks that had fallen, under it was a person. I remembered the building and climbed down the fire escape, then I climed up the fire escape of the other building. Once I reached the roof, I rushed over to the pile of cinderblocks. "Tom, you all right?" Needless to say, he was unconsious. I cursed and lifted the cinderblocks off of him. I left him lying there and used my cell phone to call the person I probably hated the most.

"Put me through to Blunt, this is Alex Rider." I stated to the woman that answered the phone. Immediately, the call was put through. I knew Blunt was listening, "Blunt, when were you going to tell me Scorpia was on the run again?"

"This evening. There are some details you need to hear fir-" Blunt was cut off.

"All I want to know is why Tom and Fiona were targeted and where they are possibly going." I snapped.

"They were after Fiona Friend, not Tom. As for their location, it would probably be best not to tell you." Blunt said.

My blood began to boil, "You're going to tell me where their location is, Blunt. You were probably going to blackmail me into going there anyway. So, why hold back information? Fiona can be in danger right now, but you wouldn't give a-"

"Agent Rider, shut up. We will use you, but not to save your so-called friend. You're mission is to level the location we're about to tell you." Blunt replied. "If you accept, you swear to not pursue your friend or try to save her. If you disobey orders, we will have you put in jail for the rest of your life. What's your decision?"

I paused for a moment, "So my mission is to blow up the same place Fiona is in?"

"Yes." Blunt replied.

"Will I get paid for it?" I asked.

Blunt sighed, "Yes, fine. A car will pick you up at-"

"No. Are you that coldhearted and crazy? I'm not going to kill my friend!" I yelled into the phone. "Blunt, you can kill me, send me to jail, whatever, but only after I save my friend. And, who knows, I may just level the place in the process."

"Rider, you're treading on thin ice." Blunt warned.

I laughed, "I always have been. Oh, and, Blunt, don't you dare call me for this mission again." I hung up the phone then looked at Tom wondering how I was going to get him off the roof. There was only one way I could think of. "Tom, you're going to owe me after this." I wrapped his arm around the back of my neck and rested it on my opposite shoulder, then I half carried him to the ladder. When I reached the ladder, I slung him across my shoulder and began to climb down carefully. After nearly loosing my footing a few times, I managed to get both of us down safely. I used my cell phone to call Jack. "Jack, it's me. I need you to come to Gati's Italian Restaraunt as quick as you can. Come to the alley beside of the restataunt. Tom's hurt, but I'll give you the details later. Bye." I hung up the phone and waited for Jack to come.

She arrived twelve minutes faster, I was surprised she wasn't arrested for speeding. She got out of the car and ran toward us. "Open the door." I said and Jack opened the car door. I laid Tom in the backseat and got in the passenger side of the cat, then Jack drove away.

"What happened to him, Alex?" Jack asked after a few minutes of silence.

I sighed, "I only know a little bit. Fiona and Tom called me and told me to meet them somewhere, but they sounded nervous and a bit scared. I was going to meet them, but, it's safe to assume they were attacked on the rooftop. Tom sent me a text a few minutes eariler. It was a man with a jacket, on that jacket was a scorpion."

"Scorpia attacked them? Why?" Jack asked.

"I don't know. I called Blunt, but he wouldn't tell me why. I'm going to have to find out the hard way." I stated.

Jack looked over at me, "Alex, no."

"I know the risks, Jack, but I have to save Fiona. Scorpia wanted her for some reason and I'm going to find out why. Blunt wanted me accept the mission to blow up the place before he told me the coordinates. I tried to get him to tell me before I actually accepted the mission, but he didn't. So, if I save Fiona there's a possibility I will be put in jail for the rest of my life, but, hey, no problem. I can get out of there if I need to." I remarked.

Jack sighed, "Wherever this place is, there's bound to be guards, security cameras, so on and so forth. How are you going to get in and out of there without being detected when you're a rogue agent?"

I was silent for a few seconds, "Actually, I may not be a rogue agent in this one. I have a few contacts of my own."

"Are you sure about this, Alex?" Jacks asked, worried.

"Who else will save Fiona from Scorpia, Jack? I'm the only one who can do this. I'll be the only one who can infiltrate that building, get Fiona, then blow up the place." I stated.

"So, you've accepted Blunt's mission?" Jack continued driving.

I shrugged, "Everywhere I go, there's normally an explosion, so, yeah, if I have the chance to level that place I'll do it. But first, I'm going to get my friend out of there."

Jack nodded, "Okay, but you don't even know where this place is."

We were finaly home. Jack helped me get Tom into the house and onto the couch. "There will be some way to find it. If anything, I'll go to MI6 and tell them I accept the mission then just go back on my word." I replied. "However, Tom may be able to give us a bit more information when he wakes up."

**Tom**

I opened my eyes to see a celing above me. Confused, I rushed to sit up, but immediately regretted it. My entire body felt like one enormous broken bone. My bones popped constantly, reminding me of the cereal Rice Krispies. I managed to sit up and looked around. Alex and Jack were sitting in the room and I tried to remember why I was here."How are you feeling?" Jack asked.

"Like I've been run over by a car multiple times." I repled. Why was I in Alex's house? Then I remembered, "Fiona. Did you get them?" I asked Alex.

He shook his head, "I'm sorry, I got there too late."

"They had us cornered in seconds..." I recalled.

"Tom, I need you to tell me everything that happened starting from the beginning." Alex stated.

I nodded, " I was walking Fiona home and I noticed seven men and two cars were following us. That's when we called you. We went into a restaraunt and went out the back door to the fire escape. The men caught up with us. I told Fiona to give me her phone and I took a picture of the scorpion on the man's jacket. One of the men grabbed me, so I threw the phone up and told her to send it to you. I got up the ladder and that's when I started talking to you. That's when you told me to climb down the freaking drainpipe! You do know I wouldn't have done that, right? Anyway, after our conversation, I threw the phone as far as I could. Then, I was tackled to the ground and beaten. The next thing I knew, they were hanging me over the freaking edge of the building... I heard Fiona scream something, then I was thrown to the ground. A bunch of cinderblocks fell on me, but one said something strange. He said, "You wouldn't be in this mess if your father had done what he was told." I don't remember anything after that..."

"So, Fiona's dad is in this thing, too? He's the cause for all this happening?" Alex asked.

I nodded and immediately regretted, "Look, Alex. I know you're not going to sit on your butt and wait for something to happen. Whatever it is you're going to do, I want to be there to help you."

Alex shook his head, "It's too dangerous, Tom. I have no help on this mission, I'm a rogue agent. There will be a higher chance of me getting killed, I can't drag you into that."

"Well, too bad, because I'm coming with you." I stated.

"No you're not." Alex stated firmly.

"Alex," I didn't really know what to say. "I know you're trying to protect me, but our friend has just been abducted by one of the worst terrorist organizations in the world. I know you're the spy and all, but I'm her friend too, Al. Probably even more than that. I'm not going to sit here and do nothing while you go out there and risk your life trying to save her!"

Alex looked in my eyes, "You really care for her that much, huh?" I just stared at him, determined. "You do know if one thing goes wrong, we can die?"

"I know the risks, but if you both die, I'd rather be right there with you." I stated.

Alex sighed then grinned, "You've changed, Tom. I promise, I'll do anything I can to bring you both home. But you have to listen to everything I say. If we make one mistake, we're all dead."

"I know, now what's our move?" I asked.

He stood up, "I'm going to Blunt to accept the mission. Jack will explain the 'mission' part to you. I'll be back in a bit." Alex walked to the back door and began to run toward the 'bank', since it was the quickest way on a busy day like this. I could only count down the seconds and wonder where Fiona was.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I am SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY for not updating in so long! I had extreme writers block on this story and had to take a break from it for a while to figure out what I was going to do with it next. Again, I am extremely sorry for not updating sooner, but I just now figured out how I was going to write this! I know this chapter is short, but I just wanted to let you all know that I'm not dead and this story WILL BE finished eventually! Thank you for your patience and I promise the next chapter will be longer! **

**Alex**

Before I knew it, I was sitting in Blunt's office. The man sat across from me expressionless, "Rider, you do realize if you go back on your word, you will suffer severe consequences."

I laughed, "Come on, Blunt. We both know that's not true. You will need me again and you will not hesitate to blackmail me into it. Did you really think I was going to accept a mission where one of my friends was most likely going to be killed? That's the thing about you, Blunt... You don't care what happens to other people as long as it doesn't affect you, tell me if I'm wrong." There was silence, so I continued. "I'll make you a deal, Blunt. We both want something in this mission. You want a place blown up and I want to save my friend."

"You can't do both, Rider. I know that for a fact." The man said.

"Blunt, it all comes down to this: I'm not abandoning Fiona. She's a friend and I won't let her die if I can help it. If you tell me where she is and what I have to level, then I'll do it, but I'll be bringing her back. If you refuse to give me the information, you know I will find her anyway. So, what's it going to be? Are you going to give me the help I'm asking for or am I going to have to do this alone as a rogue agent?" I paused, waiting for his answer.

Blunt's expression never changed, "I'll give you the mission if you promise one thing." He smiled, "After this mission, you will be an official agent of MI6. You can not refuse the mission we assign you to later. So, what's it going to be?" Blunt quoted what I said perfectly and those words furiated me. I got up and walked toward the door. Blunt's voice followed me, "Call and tell me your decision."

I left the building and began to walk home wondering what I was going to do next.

**Fiona**

They put me in a room with no windows or furniture; the room was completely empty. After banging my fist on the door for a while, I slumped to the floor. The memories of how I got here played like a movie in my head. _Did Alex find Tom? Does anybody know where I am? What was that man talking about my father not doing what he was told? Who are these people?_ Eventually, exhaustion clouded my mind and I drifted off to sleep, my last thought was, _Am I going to die here? _

**A/N 2: Again, sorry for the short chapter.**

**What do you think Alex's decision will be?**

**What made Tom decide to go on this mission with Alex? Will Alex actually let him?**

**How did Fiona's father get mixed up with Scorpia?**


	7. Announcement PLEASE READ

**A/N: I have been busy this summer and I have realized one thing: THIS STORY SUCKS! I know I can do better, so I am going to re-write it. The plot will make more sense and details will NOT be left out. However, I will have to update at my own pace. I have learned if you update a story just because you feel like it's your duty, the result isn't as good as you can make it. As for when I'm going to restart this story, I don't know, but please bear with me. In the meantime, check out my other stories I actually put all my heart into. I must thank you all for your support and I hope you can understand my intentions. When I said I would never give up on a story, I was not lying. I'm just going to improvise this one. My ways of writing have changed, therefore the story must change. Again, I thank you all for your support and if you have any ideas I can put for this story, just message me and I WILL work it in there if it would work with the story. Hopefully, I'll see you all in the re-written story of 'A Familar Face'.**


End file.
